Hellboy Animated: Ghosts and Demons
by jason429
Summary: The BPRD investigate Amity Park for there ghost infestation but something much darker and sinister. Vlad is back and he wants Hellboy to embrace his destiny. What happens when everyone's favorite big red monkey meets the famous halfa Danny Phantom. HellboyxLiz DannyxSam Post Blood and Iron and Sword of storms. Post Phantom Planet. rated for BLOOD AND SWEARING
1. A new case

Hellboy Animated: Ghosts and Demons chapter 1: A new case

Professor Trevor Bruttenholm was in his office going over a file about a town known as Amity Park. He has heard about the town before as one of the most haunted towns in the country. But today the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (BPRD) will be investigating Amity Park to solve the ghost problem.

Professor Bruttenholm was discussing the case with his top agents of the BPRD , Hellboy, Liz Sherman, and Abe Sapien.

"So why are we going to Amity park again?" asked Hellboy. "Amity Park is known as the most haunted town so it's our job to investigate" answered Professor Bruttenholm. "And by investigate you mean clean up the town of ghosts" said Liz. "Precisely" said Professor Bruttenholm. "Hellboy sighed and said "Let's just get this over with". "Oh come on red it could be worse" said Abe optimistically. "Really how?" asked Hellboy. "The town could be infested with vampires or werewolves" said Abe. "What ever you say Abe" said Hellboy as he, Liz, Abe, and the professor took the agency's plane to Amity park.

Fourteen year old Danny Fenton and his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were walking the streets of Amity. "Danny did you hear about this government agency coming here" asked Tucker. "Oh great more people like the guys in white" whined Danny. "No these guys are not like the guys in white I think there called the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense" said Sam. "Never heard of 'em" said Danny. Then Danny's ghost sense went off. "BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHOST" said the box ghost. "Oh you have got to be kidding me GOING GHOST" said Danny as he changed to his hero alter ego Danny Phantom. " Listen boxy this is the fifth time this week so why don't you just get in the thermos" reasoned Danny. "Beware halfa this world will end and chaos will reign Vlad will return Anung un Rama will take his place as ruler of this world" warned the box ghost. Danny then sucked up the box ghost in the Fenton thermos. "Chaos will reign Anung un Rama will take his place as ruler what does that mean?" asked Sam. "Seems like Vlad is back and probably isn't happy with us" said Tucker. "What ever it means something big is coming" said Danny.

AN/ So here's chapter 1 of my new fanfic involving HB and DP Kind Reviews are welcome mean one are not. Any flames or bad reviews will be reported no questions asked no exceptions.

Side note: thanks to everyone who liked and supported The Last of The Walking Dead the story has over 1,100 views and continues to grow thank you so much.

Stay tuned for chapter 2 of Hellboy Animated: Ghosts and Demons


	2. Arrival

Hellboy Animated: Ghosts and Demons chapter 2: The arrival

The BPRD finally arrived at Amity Park as every exited the plane Hellboy read the sign that said "Amity Park a wonderful place to live". "Huh if it's a wonderful place to then why there is so many ghosts haunting this town?" asked Hellboy in observation. "Maybe the towns people are used to the attacks" said Liz. "We need to find the town's top ghost hunters" said Professor Bruttenholm. "Who are they anyway?" asked Abe. "Jack and Maddie Fenton" answered the professor. "What do you know about them?" asked Liz. "From what I heard they aren't the best at what they do but the Fentons are the only ghost hunters in town" said Professor Bruttenholm. "This outta be fun" said Hellboy as the team made their way to the Fenton household.

Meanwhile Danny and his friends were walking around Amity Park. "So I wonder who is this Anung Un Rama?" asked Danny. "I've done some research and it says that he was supposed to take command the forces of evil that was meant to bring about the destruction of the world" explained Sam. "What else does it say?" asked Tucker. "Anung Un Rama means "Upon his brow is set a crown of fire" and his right hand is the physical key to the destruction of the world" explained Sam. Danny's ghost then went off. "Oh great please tell me it isn't the box ghost" pleaded Danny. "Think again ghost child" said Skulker one of Danny's enemies.

Hellboy, Liz, Abe, and the professor were walking through the streets of Amity Park and every one were shocked to see Hellboy in person. "Seems like people aren't used to seeing a demon and a fish man" said Hellboy as he noticed the citizens of Amity Park looking at him. "How am I a fish man red?" asked Abe. "You have gills Abe plus you live in a fish tank" answered Hellboy. "Liz then saw what appeared to be a floating metal man with a flaming green Mohawk about to attack a teenage boy and his friends. "Uh is it just me or is there a metal guy floating and about to hurt those kids" said Liz taking notice. "Not on my watch" said Hellboy as he took out his trusty Samaritan revolver.

Danny was about to battle Skulker who wasn't in the greatest of moods. "GOING GHOST" Shouted Danny as he changed to his ghost form. Shulker then fired a net at Sam and Tucker trapping them both. Danny shot ecto rays at Skulker but he dodged every one of then. Skulker then grabbed Danny's neck and slammed against a wall. He then used one of his retractable blades and cut Danny's chest. "AHHHHHHH" screamed Danny in pain and agony. Skulker then slammed Danny on the ground and went for the kill. Danny was on his back with a ghastly wound on his chest as he continued to bleed out blood and ectoplasm. Sam and Tucker watched in horror as their best friend was about to die right in front of them. Then without a second too soon gun shots were fired at Skulker.

"HEY METAL ASS why don't you pick on some your own size" said Hellboy as he shot his Samaritan. "Ah Anung Un Rama you have come to claim what is rightfully yours" said Skulker. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Hellboy in confusion. "You were meant to command the forces of darkness and rule this world these humans mean nothing to us" explained Skulker. "Sorry to disappoint you but that's not going to happen" assured Hellboy. "Then you will die along with the ghost child" said Skulker.

Skulker then readied all of his lasers, rocket launchers, and his retractable blades and aimed his weapons at Hellboy. "Any last words Demon?" asked Skulker. (If you're a true Hellboy fan then you know what he'll say next) Hellboy stood there and said the two word he always says when he's in trouble "Oh crap".


	3. Hellboy vs Skulker vs Danny

Hellboy Animated: Ghosts and Demons chapter 3: Hellboy vs Skulker vs Danny

"Any last words demon?" asked Skulker with his weapon pointed at Hellboy. All Hellboy could say was "Oh crap". Skulker then fired his lasers and rocket at Hellboy. Hellboy dodged the oncoming lasers and rockets as he fired off more shots from his Samaritan. Skulker phased through the massive bullets. "Crap got to do this the hard way. Hellboy then leaped in the air and used his right hand of doom the punch Skulker in the face. The impact of the stone hand sent Skulker crashing down.

As Skulker got up Hellboy punched Skulker in the face again. "This fight's over" assure Hellboy. "Think again demon" said Skulker as he grabbed Hellboy's tail and swung him around into a building. Hellboy crashed into a nearby building then he grabbed a light post and used it as a weapon. "Batter up" joked Hellboy as he continued to swing at Skulker.

"Please demon I only wish to rule beside you" pleaded Skulker. "I told you I didn't come here to bring about the destruction of the earth" said Hellboy. "Then parish along with the rest of these humans" said Skulker as he used his wristblades. Hellboy then grabbed Skulker, picked him up and ripped him apart. "You can not deny your destiny demon it is inevitable" said Skulker as his body was ripped in two. Hellboy then ripped off Skulker's head off only to find a …little surprise. "You got to be kidding me" said Hellboy in annoyance. "YOU WILL EMBRACE YOUR DESTINY" said the little ghost that was supposed to be Skulker. "Shut up" said Hellboy as he crushed the now tiny ghost.

Abe and Liz made their way to Hellboy as he finished beating Skulker. "Red are you okay?" asked Liz in concern. "Been through worse" answered Hellboy. "Where's the professor?" asked Hellboy. "He went to Fenton Works" explained Abe. Hellboy then went to check on Danny who was unconscious during the fight. Danny began to wake up to see his friends still alive. "Who's that over there?" asked Danny. "Anung Un Rama" said Tucker and Sam in Unison. Danny was shocked to see the Anung Un Rama was actually a demon. "Danny then flew and shot ecto rays Hellboy.

"What the hell?" asked Hellboy. "Give it up Anung what ever your name is" said Danny enraged. "Look kid there's a misunderstanding" explained Hellboy. "You won't destroy the earth" assured Danny as he attacked Hellboy. As Danny punched and kicked Hellboy, Hellboy was dodging each attack still trying to explain himself. "Look kid… I'm not…..here to…..oh screw it" said Hellboy as he then backhanded Danny sending him crashing against a wall. Hellboy, Abe, and Liz aimed their guns at Danny. "Alright Kid you want to explain to me why you attacked me" asked Hellboy as he was ready to pull the trigger. Abe and Liz then noticed Tucker and Sam still trapped in Skulker's net. "Uh red you might want to put the gun away" suggested Liz. Hellboy then looked up to see Danny's friends. "Are these your friends?" asked Hellboy as he grabbed Danny's head and pointed it at Tucker and Sam. "Y-Yeah" answered Danny.

Hellboy then place his Samaritan back in it's holster and helped Danny back on his feet. "Sorry kid if you would just let me finish talking maybe I wouldn't have to hit you as hard. "Sorry now could you help me free my friends?" asked Danny. "I got it red" assured Liz. "You sure about this?" asked Hellboy. "I've been practicing" said Liz. "Practicing what exactly?" asked Sam. "You're gonna have to just trust me on this okay" said Liz. Tucker and Sam gulped at what was to come. Liz's eyes started to light up and she used her pyro kinetic powers to burn the net but at the same time not harming either Tucker or Sam.

"Wow" said Sam in amazement. "Yeah I didn't know you have fire powers" said Tucker. "You can say she's one HOT chick" joked Hellboy. Liz elbowed Hellboy in the stomach at the comment. "What he meant was she has pyro kinetic abilities that are well unstable but Liz has been trying to maintain her powers" explained Abe. "What are you suppose to be some kind of fish man?" asked Danny. "And is that a toilet seat around your neck?" asked Tucker. "That toilet seat is a breathing apparatus and no I am not a fish man" answered Abe taking offense at the remarks toward him.

"So where are you guys off to?" asked Sam. "We were supposed to meet professor Bruttenholm at some place called Fenton Works to meet Jack and Maddie Fenton" explained Hellboy. "You're here to see my parents?" asked Danny as he changed back to his human form."Y-Yeah the professor wanted you parent's expertise on ghost hunting" said Liz. "Sorry to disappoint you guys but my parents aren't the best at hunting ghosts" said Danny. "Trust me we know" said Hellboy.

The six then went to Danny's house to find Jack, Maddie, Jazz and professor Bruttenholm discussing over tea. "Danny say hello to Professor Trevor Bruttenholm of the what was it called again?" asked Maddie. "The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense" answered the professor. "And you three must be agents Hellboy, Liz and Abe" said Jack. "The professor here has told us so much about you three" said Maddie. "We came here for your help you're the town's only ghost hunters we can end these ghost attacks once and for all" said professor Bruttenholm. "Jeez Danny what happened to you" said Jazz as she notice the cut on Danny's chest. "Oh that I was attacked by Skulker but big red over here helped me out" explained Danny. "Have a seat kiddo and I'll get the first aid kit" said Maddie as she went to get the first aid kit.

"So you must be the infamous Danny Phantom" said professor Bruttenholm. "How do you know about that?" asked Danny. "I've done my homework dear boy" said the professor. "Danny what about Vlad the box ghost said he's back but we haven't seen him yet" said Tucker. "Who the hell is Vlad?" asked Hellboy. "He was the town's old mayor and he tried to destroy the world with an asteroid" explained Sam. "So who's the new mayor?" asked Abe. "That would be Tucker?" said Danny and Sam in unison. "A teenager as mayor what are the odds" said Hellboy."So what's this Vlad up to anyway?" asked Liz. "We don't know yet" said Danny. "What ever he's up to the BPRD will stop him said professor Bruttenholm.

Little did everyone know Vlad was indeed back and he hears the conversation from outside. "So that's Anung Un Rama hmm if I can somehow take his place and his power no one will stop me and as for you Daniel we'll meet again soon enough" Vlad as he laughed and flew of in the distance.


	4. Another ghost attack and a message

Hellboy Animated: Ghosts and Demons chapter 4: yet another ghost attack

When Danny finished being treated from the wound from Skulker, Hellboy wanted a proper tour of Amity Park. "Hey Danny why don't you give us a tour of this town I wanna get some pictures for my scrapbook" said Hellboy in a joking tone. "Sure why not" said Danny in approval.

As Danny, Sam , and Tucker was showing Hellboy, Liz and Abe around town Hellboy couldn't help wonder how can a town be so used to ghost attacks. "So do ghosts pop up often?" asked Hellboy. "On a daily basis" answered Danny. "Damn talk about morale" said Hellboy. "So who's up for lunch?" asked Tucker. "Sure" said Hellboy, Abe, and Liz in unison.

Danny then took everyone to The Nasty Burger. "The Nasty Burger what kind of name is that?"asked Liz. "Don't care I'm just hungry" said Hellboy. As the six entered the restaurant a certain blonde jock decided to say hello. "WELL, WELL, WELL if it isn't Danny Fenturd" said Danny's bully Dash Baxter. "What do you want Dash?" asked Danny. Hellboy didn't appreciate Danny being picked on so he took matters in his own hands well should I say stone hand. Hellboy then grabbed Dash and said "So you like picking on people do ya well why don't you pick on some your own size" said Hellboy intimidating Dash. "OKAY I'M SORRY JUST DON'T HURT ME" pleaded Dash. "Good boy now get out of here" ordered Hellboy. Dash ran off screaming like a little girl.

"Wow I'd never seen Dash run off like that thanks" said Danny. "Don't mention it now let's eat" said Hellboy.

"So what's you're real name anyway" asked Sam referring to Hellboy. "Hellboy but most people call me red" said Hellboy eating a burger. "So is it true about all the whole destruction of the earth thing" asked Danny. "Yep I was supposed to summon and command a monster and use it to bring the Armageddon" explained. "So why have you rejected that" asked Tucker. "I was taught better then that" answered Hellboy. "By the professor" asked Sam. "Professor Bruttenholm is Hellboy's adopted father" explained Abe. "How did you meet him?" asked Tucker. "Long story" said Hellboy.

Danny's ghost sense went of and he said "Guys we have company". "Great I can't even have lunch with out having to fight something" said Hellboy in annoyance.

"BEHOLD I AM TECHNUS LORD OF ALL THINGS…" but before the ghost could finish bullets were shot at him. "Oh shut up" said Hellboy putting his Samaritan away. Liz Abe get everyone to safety I'll deal with this asshole" said Hellboy. "You mean we'll deal with him said Danny as he changed to his ghost form. "Anung Un Rama you have come to bring the destruction of the earth join us and we will rule this world" said Technus. "How about no" answered Hellboy. "FOOL you and the ghost child have just sealed your fate" said Technus. "COME AND GET IT" said Hellboy.

Danny flew straight at Technus and sent him crashing through the wall of the restaurant bringing the fight outside. Hellboy in pursuit charges at Technus punching him with his right hand of doom. "Alright spooky who are you working for?" asked Hellboy with a Samaritan pointed at Technus. "WHERE"S VLAD PLASMIUS?" asked Danny. "Vlad will lead all of us into a new world he will help rule this world and may more you cannot stop what he has set in motion" said Technis. Danny then used his Fenton Thermos on Technus.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Hellboy. "Yeah" said Liz, Abe, Sam, and Tucker in unison. "I have some work to do in the mayor's office I'll talk to you guys later" said Tucker.

Meanwhile at city hall Tucker was sitting in the mayor's office going over a town safety protocol when he heard something. "Hello is anyone here?' asked Tucker. He looked around and he saw nothing. But then Vlad phased through the walls. "VLAD what are you doing here?" asked Tucker. "Dear boy I'm just simply here to deliver a message" said Vlad rather sinisterly.

Meanwhile back at FentonWorks everyone was in the downstairs lab with the professor setting up his equipment. "Danny, explain to me who this Vlad is exactly" said professor Bruttenholm. "Vlad like me is half ghost except he had his ghost powers long than I had making him stronger that me" explained Danny. "What does he look like in his ghost form?' asked Liz. "A blue vampire ghost" answered Danny. "Vampire ghosts that's a first" said Hellboy.

Then all of a sudden a noise was heard from upstairs. As everyone went to investigate there was a hole in the roof and someone lying of the floor covered in cuts in bruises. "TUCKER" shouted Danny running at his friend's aid. "What's that note doing on him" asked Abe. Danny then picked up the note. "What does it say?" asked Liz. "We'll meet again soon Daniel this is only the beginning yours truly Vlad" said Danny as he read the note.


	5. Final confrontation part 1

Hellboy Animated: Ghosts and Demons chapter 5: final confrontation part 1

"So where does this Vlad guy live anyway?" asked Hellboy. "He has a mansion outside of town we can take the spectre speeder" suggested Danny. "Does Vlad have any weaknesses?" asked Abe. "Only the specter deflector" said Sam. "Specter deflector?" asked Hellboy, Liz, and Abe in unison. "It's basically like a belt that restrains his ghost powers" explained Danny. "That could be of use to us" said Professor Bruttenholm. "Alright you guys ready to end this?" asked Hellboy. "Let's do this" said Danny. "Danny be careful okay sweetheart" said Maddie. "Don't worry Mrs. Fenton I assure you we'll bring your boy back" assured the professor. With that said Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the BPRD were off.

Vlad was in his laboratory watching the screen seeing Danny and the BPRD were on their way. "So Daniel you think you can stop me this time you are surely mistaken" said Vlad to himself. Vlad wanted to defeat Hellboy and take his power to command the forces of darkness for his own bidding.

"Danny and the BPRD finally arrived at Vlad's mansion. "This must be the place" said Hellboy as he stepped out of the Spectre Speeder. "Let's see if he's home" said Liz. Hellboy then used his right hand to smash down the door. "Knock, knock" said Hellboy. "Abe then used his hand to scan for any ghostly presence. "What do you got Abe?" asked Hellboy. "He's downstairs in a laboratory" said Abe. "Figures" said Danny. But Danny's ghost sense went off but he couldn't see anything or anyone for that matter. Then two hands phases through the floor pulling Danny without the others noticing. "Where's Danny?' asked Liz as she noticed Danny was missing.

Danny phased the floors below him when he landed he noticed what appears to a lab. "Alright Vlad show yourself" said Danny as he change to his ghost form. "Right here child" said Vlad as he appeared and backhanded Danny.

Vlad then flew after Danny firing ecto rays at him. Danny fired his ecto rays at Vlad but Vlad used an ecto shield and blocked the barrage of ecto rays. Danny then ran up to Vlad and attempted to punch Vlad but instead Vlad grabbed Danny's fist and slammed him against a testing table and again on the floor. Danny began to get up weakly. "Ha ha, ha, oh Daniel how you amuse me in thinking you can defeat me" smirked Vlad. "Give …..it …up Vlad you can't …win this time" said Danny weakly. "Watch me dear boy" said Vlad as he blasted Danny with an ecto ray.

Meanwhile Hellboy, Liz, Abe, Tucker, Sam, and Professor Bruttenholm made their way to Vlad's ghost lab. As everyone arrived they saw Danny being tossed on the ground battle ravaged. Vlad then grabbed a blade and cut Danny. Danny grabbed the blade before Vlad could stab him. "Why do you continue to fight child you….can't win" said Vlad as he stabbed Danny's shoulder. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" sreamed Danny in pain. "Face it child NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" assured Vlad. "Think again Dumbass because now I'm pissed" said Hellboy as he and the others made their entrance.


	6. Final confrontation and aftermath part 2

Hellboy Animated: Ghosts and Demons chapter 6: Final Confrontation part 2

"Foolish boy there isn't anyone who can stop me" said Vlad in victory ….. or so he thought. "Think again dumbass because now I'm pissed" said Hellboy as he and the others made it to Vlad's lab.

"Anung Un Rama" said Vlad. "Don't call me that" said Hellboy annoyed. "Relax all I simply desire is that you accept and embrace your destiny together we could rule this earth and its people" reasoned Vlad. "Sorry pal but this earth's fine by me I have no desire of ruling it" explained Hellboy. "If you insist" said Vlad as he used his ghost powers on everyone else.

Vlad then grabbed Professor Bruttenholm and tried to …make a deal with Hellboy. "Say you're true name and unleash the forces of darkness or I'll kill the old fool" reasoned Vlad. "Don't do it Hellboy" said the professor as he struggled to get free. "LEAVE HIM ALONE" shouted Hellboy. The professor then pulled a wooded stake from his coat pocket and stabbed Vlad. But that just made Vlad angry….very VERY angry. Vlad then tossed the professor through a wall and then grabbed Liz.

"I won't say this again SAY YOUR TRUE NAME OR THE WOMAN DIES" shouted Vlad as he pulled out the wooden stake.

Hellboy had no choice but to surrender and say his true name. "Anung Un Rama" said Hellboy as he knelt before Vlad. The flat circles on Hellboy's head slowly became the horns he was supposed to have with a ring of fire as a crown and his right hand began to glow a hellfire red. "Alright I did what you said now leave my friends alone" said Hellboy. "Sorry but your role is finished now it's time I take mine said Vlad as he formed an ecto sword and was ready to impale Hellboy. Hellboy was enraged and he ripped his horns off his head and he returned to normal. "YOU FOOL….. no matter I'll still kill you and your friends and take my rightful place as ruler of the earth and there's nothing you can do you stupid ugly monkey demon" said Vlad as he trapped Danny, Sam, Tucker, Abe and Liz in an ectoplasmic forcefield.

"ME UGLY….come and get it" said Hellboy as he fired shots form his Samaritan at Vlad. Vlad flew and phased through the massive bullets and took Hellboy to his library. As Hellboy got on his feet he immediately began swinging his right hand at Vlad sending him crashing in some books. Vlad got up and retaliated with attacks of his own. He took a sword form one of the knight statues and Hellboy did the same. The two then clashed swords as Vlad was getting the upper hand he grabbed Hellboy and threw him against the wall. Vlad was about to finishe off Hellboy with his sword but Hellboy blocked the attack his sword. Vlad the fired an ecto ray at the book shelf and it collapsed onto Hellboy. "HA I told you no one could stop me" smirked Vlad as he walked away. "HEY DRACULA" said Hellboy getting up from the rubble. "Impossible" said Vlad in disbelief. "You can do better than that big monster like you" said Hellboy back on his feet. Hellboy was torn and beaten up pretty badly. His right eye was bleeding his lip was busted open his trench coat was torn up and he was spitting out blood. The two then slowly walked up to each other. Hellboy hit Vlad on top of his head followed by a right hook. Hellboy then followed it up by grabbing Vlad's arm and broke it. "AHHHHHHHH" screamed Vlad in pain. Hellboy then punched Vlad straight in the face sending on the floor. As Vlad changed back to his human form Hellboy walked up to him not in a pleasant mood "Go ahead and put that blasted specter deflector on my waist it matters not to me I will return once more" assured Vlad. "No your done here" said Hellboy as he shot Vlad in the face with his Samaritan.

When he returned to the lab he saw everyone surrounding the professor's body. "What happened?' asked Hellboy in concern for the professor. "Hell…..Hellboy?" asked the professor weakly. "I'm here listen you're going to be okay we'll call for help" promised Hellboy. "I just want you to know I'm proud of you and… never change who you are" said the professor as he slowly and finally died in Hellboy's arms.

(WARNING BEFORE YOU READ ON YOU THAT SAD MUSIC TAH WAS PLAYED IN THE FIRST HELLBOY MOVIE WHEN THE PROFESSOR DIED YEAH IMAGINE IT PLAYING AS YOU CONTINUED TO READ UNTIL THIS APPEARS AGAIN)

As the six made it back home in Amity Park Danny and his friends said their goodbyes to Hellboy, Liz, and Abe. "I guess this is goodbye" said Liz. "Were really sorry about the professor he was a good man" said Sam showing sympathy. "Is Hellboy going to be okay" asked Tucker. "Yeah I'll be fine" said Hellboy.

2 WEEKS LATER

It was the Day of the professor's funeral and everyone was grieving over the loss. Everyone was in attendance…..except for Hellboy. "As the priest was blessing the deceased Trevor Bruttenholm Liz looked around for Hellboy but when she turned around she saw him in the distance standing in the rain with a cross coming from his fist.

Later back at HQ Hellboy and Liz were in their room and Hellboy hasn't said a word since the funeral.

"Red you haven't said anything in weeks" said Liz. "What do I have to say?" asked Hellboy. "You did what you thought was right" said Liz. "At what cost me saving the world or the professor dying?" asked Hellboy. "Look red the professor wanted you be the best you right so you once again denied your destiny in order to save humanity because you chose to be you" explained Liz. "What would I do without you?" asked Hellboy. "Just shut up and kiss me" said Liz as she and Hellboy locked lips.

THE END

Well that's all I wrote. I like to thank everyone who liked and supported this story honestly I think I could do better with this story but what's done is done.

Here's is a world exclusive trailer to my next crossover. CUE THE VOICE

Coming this fall comes the next chapter and final chapter

"What has become of this town"

"What has become of it's people"

"I thought it was over"

"I thought he was beaten"

"I guess I was wrong"

"VENOM but how?"

"Did you really think you could freeze us"

"If I go against everything I stand for"

"Will it be enough?"

Starring David Kauffman and Josh Keaton

Spider Man/Danny Phantom Web of Shadows

Hellboy was created by Mike Mignola and Danny Phantom was created by Butch Hartman


End file.
